Vertigo
by Instantpowder
Summary: AU He was glad he did not have to grow up in one of those stereotype homes. Maybe they weren’t perfect, but at least they were not boring. Contains minor spoilers for season 4. Will be Huddy later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So you won't even be able to sue a dime out of me.

Author's chitchat: I'm new to the whole writing thing. Although an avid reader I never wrote a single piece myself. Time to change that!

Before I forget: I'm not a native speaker, so I guess I will make tons of grammar and vocabulary errors. Which is why I need a beta reader. Any volunteers? Or do I have to come at night and kidnap one??

**Vertigo**

Chapter I

The annoying sound of the alarm clock reached his ears like the horn of a steamship.

"Mah mew…", and other strange noises escaped his mouth while he reached one hand out to turn the clock off and stretched his long limps at the same time.

6:30 'o' clock. He swung his legs out of his bed and took two long strides to the windows. The mild spring sun was already peering through the beige curtains (his mothers choice, he had wanted the blue ones). He pushed them aside and opened one window, a fresh breeze hitting his sleepy senses and inhaled deeply. He would take the bike to school today. Definitely.

"Lennon! Are you up?" his mother called from downstairs. She was probably in the kitchen preparing a small breakfast for the two of them. They both weren't big breakfast diners. A small bowl of cereal with fruit and soymilk was all they both needed, along with a hot steamy, black cup of coffee, of course.

"Yeah, Mom! I'll be down in five!" he called back and began searching for his jeans. He had seen them somewhere next to his desk last night… they had to be there. Digging through a pile of clothes he did not hear his mother approaching him.

"If you are looking for the same pair of jeans you wore yesterday you can stop. I put them into the washing machine. They were dirty. Put on some clean jeans. You belt is in the laundry room."

"They were dirty? I didn't notice." Lennon looked confused and scratched through his dark, slightly curly hair.

"Yes, I know. Please clean your room after school, Lennon. This is a mess." she smiled at him.

"Oh! But Moooom! I wanted to go photographing after school! And it's Friday! Sean and I are meeting at the skate park at six! I don't have time to clean up. And by the way, it isn't as dirty and messy as you make it sound!" Lennon whined immediately.

"Stop whining! You always claim to be old enough to take care of yourself, so it is your duty to take care of your room yourself, too. You really are your father's son."

"Do you think he will be here next week?" he tried not to sound as excited and hopeful as he was, but he really wished his father would make it to his birthday next week. He had been occupied with a patient last year and had only called him. He had come by three days later and they had a men's weekend with pizza, sport and rock music, but still, it wasn't the same. He wanted his family to be together on his birthday, it happened rarely enough.

"If an emergency doesn't come up he will. He already has a truckload of presents." his mother answered him and gave him a kiss on his temple before turning around and heading towards the stairs.

"And hurry up to get dressed. Breakfast is ready." she called back over her shoulder.

"Yeah." he said and went over to his cupboard to take out black cord pants and a red Foo Fighters T-shirt. He jogged downstairs, took a short stop at the laundry room to get his belt and joined his mom in the kitchen. He poured himself some coffee and started eating his cereal.

"I'm taking the bike today. The weather is terrific." Lennon informed his mother while chewing on a piece of banana.

"Good. Guess I won't see you tonight?" she asked.

"No. I'll be with Sean and I'm staying over. I'll be home tomorrow morning though. You have your free day tomorrow, right?!"

"Yes, how about we go shopping for you tomorrow? You need a new pant and you could use a hair cut. It has grown really long."

"I'm in for the new pant but not for the haircut. I like it this long. How about a new skateboard than?" he asked while combing through his hair with his long fingers. It nearly covered his ears and had reached his eyes, hanging in his face. He didn't bother.

"We'll see. So a new pant it is. ", She stood up and put her bowl and cup into the dishwasher. His mother left the kitchen and left him eating in peaceful silence. Ten minutes later she said good-bye, told him to behave, hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek before driving of to work.

He still had twenty minutes left and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. While brushing his teeth he thought about his mom and how hard she had to work and how much she loved it anyway. He knew of other families, where a mom was always at home, taking care, making the bed, cleaning up after the kids, cooking, meeting the next door moms to have a chat over a cup of coffee, being married to a nine to five white collar worker, and they always had minivans. Always! His mom was different. She was the boss of a whole hospital, she was independent, smart and caring. She did not need a guy to bring in the money or to take care of important things. She did it all by herself. She had raised him to be just like that. Independent, free, hard working and proud. And he was proud, especially of her. He was glad he did not have to grow up in one of those stereotype homes. Maybe they weren't perfect, but at least they were not boring. Like Sean's parents. Sean's dad didn't do anything at all. Besides complaining, of course. He always complained about work, his coworkers, his boss, his office, the coffee machine at work, his parking space, bla blab bla bla, yadda yadda yadda. Lennon once dared to acknowledge that his job was quite easy going compared to the jobs his parents had and that he didn't understand why he complained and bothered so much. He got his answer in the form of a kick out with the statement that Mr. Sean's dad didn't need to take such an insulting crap from a brat like him.

He went back into his room and put a grey zip hoodie on and grabbed his backpack in the hallway. After taking the bike out of the garage he swung on it and sped towards school.

It was going to be a long day. He smiled slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks. Here we go again. Leave a review and cherish my mad writing skills! I corrected some errors in the first chapter. And now:**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Lisa Cuddy had been busy the whole morning and hadn't even had the time to eat lunch. After arriving in her office she faced tons of paper work for over two hours, only to be interrupted by an emergency call. One of her surgeons, Dr. Hudson, had called in sick and they needed someone to cover his first OP. Turns out the OP was more complicated than it appeared to be before cutting the guy on the operating table open, some Mr. Kane, Cuddy spent the next three hours elbow deep in his bowls. The good thing was House wasn't able to pester her. At first she had been worried that he might barge into the OR and start whining or/and complaining about the fees for cable TV, Clinic Duty, patients in general or Wilson's newest romance. But he did not show up once, which led Cuddy to one deduction: He had skipped Clinic Duty and was hiding somewhere. At first Cuddy thought about to go searching for him and drag his sorry ass back into the Clinic but then she decided against it because it would take some time, time she hadn't, and she herself had to finish two hours of Clinic Duty. Cuddy sighed and didn't even bother to change back into her usual attire but left her scrubs and sneakers on. On her way towards the Clinic she only stopped short at her office to get her lab coat and went to see the first patient.

She only listened half heartily to the patients' complains.

She thought about Lennon and his birthday next week. He was turning thirteen years old. The presents were already wrapped and stacked in her wardrobe closet. She hoped he liked the new skateboard. She had consulted with his father to buy the skateboard and House had actually insisted that he wanted to go with her shopping for the presents. It had been a nice day and she couldn't help but fell a sharp twinge in her chest. Lenny had no picture book family. He had two busy Doctors as parents and had to grow up fast. Faster than she liked it. He was thirteen but looked at least three years older. He was tall and lean like his father. House had said that he had looked way older around that age, too, and that he wasn't surprised that Lennon looked older than he actually was. Besides that House always liked to state that Lennon had two mothers, her and Wilson, so he was better taken care of than any other child would ever be taken care of. Still, Cuddy couldn't help but think that maybe Lenny looked much older because his life had demanded from him to grow up fast. She knew it was stupid and Lennon never ever complained and when she had asked him if he missed anything in his life he had smiled and said that he couldn't be happier with it. She hoped he wasn't lying just to make it all easier for her. It was her ever-present guilt complex that stopped her from accepting his answer.

However, that day they had acted like any other couple that was searching for the ultimate present for their son. They argued, compared things, laughed, debated if Lenny would like it, ate lunch together, chatted about him. It had felt good, it felt right. It felt like it should have for nearly thirteen years. The problem was that it was impossible. They didn't match. And they had decided a long time ago that it would be better for Lennon to grow up with split up parents instead of putting him on a daily emotional rollercoaster which would be unpreventable due to hers' and House's constant fights.

She sighed. Why had it to be that damn complicated?

At 7:30 Cuddy called it a day and packed her things together. She decided to take some paper work with her. Lennon wasn't home and there was nothing else to do. She would call House later and bitch about his latest disappearing act.

Complicated indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's me again. At first of all: A big and honest THANK YOU! to my reviewers. And keep on writing them. g**

**Here's the next chapter because we all know:**

**A chapter a day keeps the doctor away. No. Wait! Actually, in this case it's the other way round. Enough of my chit chat. Enjoy.**

Chapter III

As soon as House noticed that Cuddy would be busy the next two hours he spun on his heel and made his way out of the clinic. Cuddy had forced him to work down in Tartarus and as soon as the devil was occupied he decided to flee. He didn't have a patient and didn't feel like having fun by annoying his team with some mindless tasks. On his way out he had to dodge Wilson who was caring his way through the hospital. If he had seen him he would have held a two-hour speech about responsibility, ethics and good bedside manner. Which was annoying and boring.

He sped Downtown on his motorbike and stopped in front of a sophisticated looking high school. He waited in front of an iron gate, which was rich with ornaments.

"That's what I'm paying five-hundred bucks a month for. A fancy gate." he muttered under his breath while he scanned the hordes of leaving students for one particular dark and curly haired boy.

After seven minutes he spotted him. Lennon was talking to some brunette girl. She laughed at something he had said and he grinned like a fool. House knew that grin. His boy had a girl. Or was trying at least. He grinned to himself. Definitely his son. Anyhow his good looks were a dead give away.

When Lennon reached the gate he saw his father waiting for him.

"Hey", he called and went up to him. "What are you doing here? Don't ya have to be at work?"

"No, your mother gave me off. Cool, huh?"

"Ha! Mom would never just give you off. You are skipping Clinic Duty."

"Can't a father just want to surprise his beloved son? I can leave if you want me to." House retorted and pretended to be genuinely hurt.

"You hungry? I am. Let's get something to eat spawn."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm starving. But I took my bike this morning. Can you drop me of here again?" Lennon grinned at his father.

"Sure. Let's go."

He passed the helmet to Lennon and they both drove off.

They ate at a little Italian restaurant. One of their favorites'. They always used to go here and catch up on the last days.

"So, who was the brunette?"

"Oh, that was Clare. She is my lab partner in Chemistry."

"You like her."

"Yeah. She is nice."

"You mean nice ass."

"Dad! No! We're friends!"

"If you say so."

"Yeah I say so."

House looked his son directly in the eye. He stared into his own eyes. The same blue. Lennon stared back, not blinking once.

"Good. You finished? I need to get back to the hospital. Let's hope your mother isn't as pissed off as I think she is."

"And don't tell your Mom about my little visit." House instructed his son after he dropped him off at his school.

"What's in for me?" Lennon grinned like a cashier cat.

"Birthday presents. Really cool birthday presents. You blow I'll keep 'em all to myself."

"Okay, okay. Deal. Bye Dad." Lennon hugged his father.

"Bye Lenny."

He watched him disappear into the huge building. House wished he could have lunch with him every day. He tried to meet him as often after school for lunch as he could manage but it still was rarely. He took a deep breath and sighed. Life should have taken a different turn thirteen years ago. But than he and Cuddy wouldn't be his parents and Lenny wouldn't be Lenny. Irrefutable logic.

With that he turned the key in the ignition, put his helmet on and made his way back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi. A very short delay, but here it finally is! The newest, latest chapter of Lenny's life and his favorite persons. Reality has its way of interrupting my life, so, I won't be able to post a new chapter every day. But don't worry I will finish this story. Enough said. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter IV**

The sun had already risen and was peering into the spacious bedroom. Lisa Cuddy peered with one eye at the alarm clock. 7:30. Yawning she raised her upper body up and smiled slightly as she made out a few blue spots between the curtains. The weather channel hadn't fooled her. It was a gorgeous day.

She got up and made a beeline to the bathroom. After showering and blow-drying her thick mane she dressed in a low cut jeans and a black t-shirt. No donors near to be impressed today. It was great feeling. Downstairs she took out a Bordeaux pair of Chuck's. Lenny's taste in fashion was starting to rub off on her. She had to laugh a little at the memory. She had told him that she had worn those shoes when she had been his age and a few months later Lennon had gotten her a pair as a birthday present.

God, how much she loved her boy.

She stopped at the mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked at least eight years younger. The slight make-up, the casual clothing, the loose hair. She sighed. This job was taking everything out of her. She shook her head and grabbed a black hooded jacket, grabbed her car keys and went to the supermarket.

At the supermarket Cuddy strolled down the endless aisles of food and other goods. Their soymilk was empty, muesli was nearly all used up and they had run out of fresh fruits and veggies. Lennon wouldn't be home before nine thirty, so she had more time on her hands than she needed. A strange experience.

In the fruit department she saw a familiar female head looking through the varieties of apples. Sean's Mom. Cuddy tried to dodge her somehow and made a sharp turn to the opposite direction, nearly throwing an old lady over with her cart, when…

"Miss Cuddy? Hello!" A high, shrill voice called.

"Damn." Cuddy muttered under her breath before pasting a faked smile on her face, the same she used for donors and patients House had pissed off, and turning around.

"Oh hey. Hi. I didn't see you over there. The apples blocked my view… I think…" Had she really said that? Her brain chose the most inconvenient moments not to work at all.

Cuddy didn't like Sean's Mom. She was a typical housewife. She cooked, cleaned, went to church every Sunday, her front yard was perfect, her back yard had a pool and was even more perfect than the front yard, her house was spotless, the fridge always fully stocked and she was famous for her apple pie.

And she was superficial, ignorant, biased, boring, naïve, arrogant and her narrow-mindedness was pulling on Cuddy's nerves.

She, on the other hand, didn't like Cuddy, too. But because their sons were friends she felt the need to chit chat with the other woman, who always declined to come in and drink a coffee and taste her apple pie and not once had Miss Cuddy invited her into her home, saying she'd love to but still had paper work to do. Wasn't she a Doctor? Since when did Doctors have to deal with paper work anyway?

"No problem, Miss Cuddy. How are you?" She replied sweetly and Cuddy thought her voice had gone a notch higher. If that was possible.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks. Lot's of work to do, People to see, places to go. You know." Cuddy answered blankly and was hoping in vain that the little, round woman would just leave her alone.

"You really shouldn't work so hard, Dear. Think about Lennon. He needs a mother and father. How is he anyway?"

"What do you mean by how is he? Wasn't he with Sean yesterday?" Cuddy asked confused, completely forgetting the verbal jab over her confusion.

"No. Sean has had the flu since the day before yesterday. He wasn't in school. Why? Did Lennon say that? That he was staying with Sean?"

Cuddy looked dumbstruck into space. Her mind reeling. What was the boy up to? Had he stayed with his father? But than he wouldn't have lied about it. She needed to call House.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." With that Cuddy jogged out of the supermarket, leaving the cart and Sean's Mom behind her, who was shaking her head.

"That woman and her alleged genius of a son. Can't even get her life in order."

While running to her car she pressed speed dial number one and waited for the other one to pick up.

"Come on House. Pick up. Pick up." She said while listening to the dial tone.

"Hi, the number you have tried to call has been disconnected." House's answering machine said in a cheery voice.

"House! Pick up the damn phone! I know you are there. It's about Lenny!" Cuddy's frantic voice yelled into the phone.

About three seconds later House picked up his phone.

"What about Lennon?" he asked immediately.

"Is he with you?" Cuddy asked hopeful.

"No. Why?"

"He has gone AWOL. Said he would stay at Sean's house, but he never did. I just met his Mom and she told me that Sean has the flu and hasn't even been to school."

"Hey. Don't panic, Lise. I'll meet you at your place."

"Okay."

They both hung up and Cuddy raced home.

She screeched to a halt in her driveway because House had parked his motorbike in the middle of it.

"Idiot!" she cursed and jumped out of the car.

She ran inside and saw House standing in the living room. And on her couch sat Lennon, head bent down, staring at his feet.

"Where have you been?"


End file.
